Chaotic Mess: Collision of Worlds
by Error 404 Redirect
Summary: After book 3 and before book 4 of ToA, Apollo gets some powers back as a reward. After some events that push Percy over the edge he runs. He decides to travel the world until one day he meets someone unexpected. The pairing will be added when revealed in the story. This is my first fanfic so please give feedback. (Percy doesn't get betrayed, it's different events that push him)
1. Chapter 1

Percy got back from Magnus and his friends about a month ago and he dreaded going back because his SATs were coming up. He had been busy trying to study that he shut himself off from the godly world. Keyword: _Tried_. Every time he had started he would get distracted by his phone, a phone created by Athena and Hephaestus to work in the hands of a demigod, or the smell of some blue cookies or his sister, Estelle, crying. About a week before the SATs, he locked himself in his room when he wanted to study, phone outside, music playing to stop other noises and nose plugs to stop him from smelling cookies. His hard work of ignoring everyone actually worked for a change, and when it was time for his SATs, he got Hecate to temporarily remove his dyslexia and ADHD for about six hours with a spell. He felt confident when he came out and when he got his results he thought he got someone else's results coz', damn were they good, he got 119, just one mark off.

After his SATs, he decided that it was time to return to the godly world but when he found out that the Grove of Dodona was back and there were three evil Romans, he kinda regretted coming back.

Then Jason's death came, and that nearly destroyed him, he remembered Apollo's request to join him on his path of regaining godhood, Percy said no straight up, he didn't want to be back into the quest business, he wanted to go to New Rome with Annabeth and live happily ever after, if he went, Jason could've been alive and happy.

When it was time for his funeral in New Rome, Jason's first actual home, being there since three everyone agreed to do it there, he flew over there, getting permission from Zeus first, and created a small monument for Jason of water, then froze it and made it unmeltable. He stood towards the back at the funeral, silently mourning and crying for his friend's death. He saw Piper and Leo towards the front of the crowd, openly crying. Leo had Calypso for support but Piper had no-one, her support was on his deathbed, (**A/N: Percy doesn't know they broke up**) and that made Percy feel worse.

He couldn't take it anymore so he snuck out and went to the nearby forest and cried his heart out. He then proceeded to wreck the forest in a hurricane and a huge flood. This brought attention to some unwanted attention, AKA, the gods.

_*OLYMPUS*_

The Olympian gods were all in their thrones, watching an IM of Perseus Jackson lay waste to the forest and some of them shocked at the power that this demigod has when his emotions take control, and Zeus being the paranoid god-king that he is, it was no surprise when,

"He must be killed, he has too much power so he can not remain, we still don't know where his loyalties are!" Zeus screamed, lightning bolt already in hand.

"No we shall not," Poseiden yelled at the enraged Zeus, trident at his neck, "we know where his loyalties lie, he fought to wars for us and carried the sky to prevent Atlas escaping. Use your fucking brains numbnuts!"

"Fine, we shall have a vote then." Zeus said timidly, because who wouldn't with a trident at your neck?"

"All in favour of death for Perseus Jackson?"

Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus and Hera raised their hands. When asked the opposite, Poseiden immediately raised his hand, Hermes was very soon after, Apollo, Aphrodite and Demeter put up their hands.

"Well, what about you, Artemis and Hephaestus?" Zeus asked the two that hadn't voted.

Artemis wasn't sure what to do, he was a boy after all, and though he hasn't done anything yet, the male population was full of disgraceful swine but, he has admitted to his mistakes before and has openly asked for help, something unlike a normal male, he also took the weight of the sky when he was 13 because he knew that he couldn't battle Atlas.

"I don't know father, he hasn't done anything against us but who knows? I guess Hephaestus will decide." Artemis decided, not wanting to get on any god's bad side.

"He hasn't done anything wrong yet, just venting his anger, so why not let him be? I vote that he lives."

"Fine. It has been decided that the boy shall remain, but shall he ever go against me, he will hope for death." Zeus declared, rather pissed that the boy remained, then vanished in a bolt of lightning

_Drama queen_, Poseidon thought before flashing away to his wife. Eventually, the rest of the gods flashed out as well.

_*PIPER*_

When Piper saw Percy sneak out of the funeral, she got annoyed thinking that he didn't care, but after spending time together on the Argo II she thought that he would care deeply so she wondered if he blamed himself for the death of Jason. After being on a flying boat with seven people and a goat, you learn a lot about the people with you and Piper learnt through Nico when Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus, that Percy takes every death of his friends _very_ personally and blamed himself. She felt bad and decided to check up on him later.

Putting those thoughts aside, she got back to what was happening in front of her, the funeral of Jason Grace. She thought of the burning maze and Caligula, he may be out for a while, but with her enemies, she never really knew, _they always come back quickly_, _the battle won but the war was not over_. She wanted to go back to her father after this and go enjoy a peaceful life, but something was telling her to stay, something which would need her but not in a battle on the Warfield, more of a landmine in the heart.

The rest of the funeral was a blur to Piper, her mind wandering through thoughts that floated about, from why she broke up with Jason, to how Leo and Calypso were gonna survive the school year, or how the Aphrodite cabin was doing without her. After the funeral, she wandered aimlessly through New Rome, when she saw a path of destruction through the surrounding forest and hills, then a scream of pain, faint but audible. She panicked and ran into the forest, wondering what could cause the damage, hoping that it wasn't a monster attack. When she got there she was shocked and confused, it was… Percy, screaming and crying at the sky, on his knees right in the middle of the destruction, shirt torn eyes red and voice horse.

_*PERCY*_

Percy was screaming and crying out to the ghosts of his past, Bianca, Zoë, Luke and Beckondorf, to name a few, all asking for help, or crying and asking why. Some looked quite mad, saying he failed them, that he was a failure and he would never be a hero. Trying to clear his mind, he released a wave of power, causing a rather large earthquake when he heard something get thrown to the ground with a loud grunt. The noise caused his ghosts to disappear, well except for one, the one of Jason, looking mad at what Percy just did. Percy followed his gaze when he saw Piper in a pool of blood, her arms bent at weird angles. The sight of Piper injured cleared his mind and he saw straight for the first time since the funeral. He fumbled around with something in his pocket before pulling out some nectar and ambrosia. He drizzled the nectar into her mouth and then poured the rest on her broken bones, shifting slowly and creating a raspy noise as her arms tried to find their way back to before when it all stopped. Percy didn't have any nectar and ambrosia wouldn't work unless she could chew and swallow but she was unconscious. Without thinking, Percy put his hands on her arms, summoning water to surround it. He didn't know what he was doing but something was guiding him, telling what to do and how to do it. Her arms started to move again but this time there was no noise, it slid into place rather smoothly and once one arm was done he moved to the other side, repeating the process. After he was done he felt frightfully drained, almost like he was floating between life and death before he slipped into the control of Morpheus.


	2. Chapter 2

His dream started in a black box, shadows lurking in the corner, almost as if they were alive.

"Why hello, Percy," a voice snaked out from the shadows, " you wouldn't know me, but I guess we could be somewhat related, but after this, the chances of being relatives would drop."

"Who are you, and what is that supposed to mean?" Percy asked, trying to remain calm.

"You remember Magnus right? Your little girlfriend's cousin?" the voice sounded chilly and bitter, to the point where it sounded like it strongly disliked Magnus.

"Yea I remember Magnus, but why would this have anything to do with this and why do you sound like you hate him?"

"So clueless, use that little brain of yours, who do you think this is? Or can you only think when you have your girlfriend next to you?"

"Hang on… you aren't Loki are you?"

"Ah, finally even the dumbest of dumb figures it out," Loki came out of the shadows wearing a black suit that looked like it was made of shadows, "so why do you think that I am here?"

"I dunno, something to do with Ragnarok?"

"So he does have a brain, what a surprise!" Loki seemed very pleased at this, "Now you are here because it is already too late for you, Ragnarok has started and you want to know how we got Magnus to engage and start Ragnarok? We used some bait to bring him out and I think you know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

Percy wasn't sure what to do, he didn't really know what Loki was talking about and he watched enough movies to know that the villains love their monologues.

"Ah well, it looks like we are running out of time, see you soon Percy," Loki said as he tapped his watch before vanishing. The black box started to dissipate and his vision faded to nothing.

"Percy?" a croaky voice called out from his side, "Are you okay?"

Percy, not sure where he was, nor what had happened slowly opened his eyes hoping there wasn't anything unpleasant waiting for him. He opened his eyes to see Piper lying in a bed similar to the one he was lying in.

He looked around the room and it dawned on him that they were both in the infirmary but it was surprisingly dark. In the corner of the room, he saw a mirror propped up against the walls and got freaked when he realised how pale his skin was, he looked ghostly. Looking back from the mirror he checked his hands and realised that he was immensely pale. He looked back at Piper but still wasn't sure what happened and how they both got into the infirmary.

"How did we get here Piper?" Percy asked a bit worried that it may have been his fault.

"Do you not remember anything? Because I'm not entirely sure what happened either," Piper told him, "how much do you remember?"

"Standing at Jason's funeral but after that, I don't remember anything, why?"

"I saw you leave the funeral through the back and when I got to where you were, you were screaming and crying at the sky and you were standing in the middle of a whirlpool of debris from the forest," Piper explained, hoping it would help Percy remember so she would know what exactly happened, "I tried to get closer to help but you then caused an earthquake and I got thrown up into the air and I landed on my arms. I heard a crack and after that, I don't remember what happened."

"Oh no no no no no, I'm so sorry," Percy started shaking nervously, worried that he permanently injured her, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yea I think so when I woke up they said that I didn't have any major injuries when they found us," Piper said, worried about Percy's shaking, "but they said that you were half dead when they found us and that the ambrosia and nectar wouldn't work and only seawater worked."

Percy laid quietly in bed, processing all of this. As he was taking this all in he started to remember what had happened, not everything though, just bits and pieces.

"After the earthquake, I heard you fall and your arms were," Percy's voice broke as he tried to recall what exactly happened, "they were… bent… bent in an angle that an arm should never be bent at. The ambrosia and nectar worked, but slowly, and the sound was excruciating. They stopped working and I didn't have anymore, so I, uh I don't remember."

Percy was mumbling this to himself quietly, not thinking that it was loud enough for Piper to hear but she could hear him perfectly.

"If both of my arms were broken you had to have done something before they found us, that would make sense too because you weren't as white as you are now," Piper told Percy, also in a quiet voice, like a whisper.

Percy didn't show any sign of hearing what she had said so she repeated it again, louder this time.

"You can hear me? But I didn't say it loud enough to hear, didn't I?" Percy was confused as to how she had heard him, "and if you aren't permanently injured, why is your voice croaky? Also, why is the infirmary so dark?"

"Croaky? My voice is back to normal I think. The medics didn't say anything so I should be fine," Piper was worried that either her voice was indeed damaged, or that Percy's hearing wasn't back to normal."

A blinding flash of white interrupted the perplexed conversation causing Piper to flinch but Percy didn't react at all.

"Ah Perce, finally up I see. So are there any problems so far or is everything all sunshine and rainbows?" Apollo's cheery voice entered the room as the flash slowly dissipated.

"Apollo, why is your voice so croaky too? Is that a new fad that you have?" Percy asked, wondering why everyone's voice is croaky.

"Croaky? My voice isn't croaky. Though that has to be something I try out sometime," Apollo mused to himself.

"Apollo is my voice croaky?" Piper interjected into Apollo's musing.

"No, not at all, it's back to normal, why?"

"Can you check Percy's vision and hearing then? He said that the infirmary was dark and that my voice was croaky," Piper was getting worried about Percy.

"Sure, not a problem at all. Okay, so Percy, can you face me, please? I'm going to do my awesome godly powers to check your vision," Apollo was still rather cheerful.

Percy sat up and faced Apollo so that Apollo could check.

"Hmmm, that's weird. Uhhh, maybe this. No. Ah here's the problem, now how to fix this?"

Piper watched as Apollo worked on Percy, hoping that Apollo could fix whatever happened to Percy.

"All right buddy, how's everything look and sound now, Perce?"

Percy looked around and saw everything was back to normal. "Yea, everything looks fine but your voice is still croaky," Percy was now worried that he pushed his body too far.

"How about mine Percy? Apollo changed his voice to make it sound croaky for everyone," Piper gently explained to Percy, desperate that he was okay.

"Piper? Your voice sounds normal, but why is Apollo's voice croaky?" Percy's face showed that he was lost with what was happening.

"When you asked Apollo if the croaky voice was a fad he decided to make his voice sound like that," Piper was trying to not laugh as Percy's face went from confused, to horrified, probably at the thought that he caused Apollo to do that.

"Yo Perce, I may still be Lester but whatcha think about my voice? It's totally sweet," Apollo seemed to still be excited about getting some of his godly powers back.

Percy wanted to ask Apollo about his dream/vision with Loki but thought that Apollo probably wouldn't know much as he still wasn't back to his status as a god.  
"Well, thanks a lot for this Apollo, do you need any help with the oracles? I wouldn't mind coming along if you want," Percy still felt bad about what happened to Jason and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Nah I think that Meg and I should be fine, I think that we only have a few left so no point in having you come after just coming back into the demigod world."

"Are you sure? I don't really have anything to do at all, not that I want another war or anything but I'm starting to get bored with school."

"Are you sure you want to come? I think Annabeth would kill you if you go on another dangerous adventure and I'm sure you wouldn't want an angry girlfriend after you," Apollo wasn't sure where this was coming from, at the beginning of this trip, he would have jumped on the opportunity on having a powerful demigod in this task of his but now he didn't want to risk another life, especially not after Jason.

Percy realising what Apollo said, paled significantly, deathly afraid of what Annabeth would do if she found out that he decided to go with Apollo. Still unsure whether or not to ask about his dream-vision with Loki he decided on asking Apollo as he did have some powers back so maybe he could help

"Apollo?" Percy was still uncertain about this but he continued, "I had a vision, one from another pantheon, the Norse one to be exact."

Apollo's face paled to match Percy's earlier, the Norse pantheon was never a good mix with the other pantheon, so if Percy had a vision of them, it was bound to be bad.

"Uh, who exactly was in your vision?"

"Loki."

That was all that had to be said for Apollo to know, that they were, or at least Percy was, royally screwed.

"Well, that's never a good sign," Apollo mumbled to himself before speaking up, "so what did he say buddy?"

"Something about Ragnarok and also that after this we may not be related. I don't have a clue what that last one means though."

If possible, Apollo seemed to pale even more and even though Percy didn't realise as he was too busy trying to understand what it meant, Piper, who had been sitting there watching, noticed. Apollo seemed to know what it meant but he wasn't happy about it.

"Care to share, Apollo?" Piper spoke up from seemingly nowhere, or well at least to them it seemed like she just appeared, completely forgetting about her.

"What do you mean?" Apollo's voice was very shaky and this got Percy's attention, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Spill the beans, 'Pollo," Percy wanted to know what this was all about.

"You sure you want to know?" both Piper and Percy nodded, "okay, so who is Loki going to be related to that isn't a god and that you know of. Actually, they may not be related at all, but alas, even I, the all-powerful Appolo, don't know if they are. But anyway who do you think he could mean?"

_People related to Loki, not a god, may not actually be related but could also be somehow related to me. Well, the only connection I have to the Norse would be Magnus, _Percy was thinking about this when it came to him.

"He has Annabeth doesn't he?" hoping for the best but it was likely that it was true, now that he thought about it.

"Afraid so little fella, 'fraid so."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy left the infirmary after hearing this, that was all he needed to hear. Annabeth wasn't going to get hurt, not if he could do anything about it, and guess what, he could. Praying that Blackjack was nearby he did a crystal clear taxi-cab whistle and hoped Blackjack was closeby.

After a few minutes, a silhouette of a horse descended from above. Blackjack neighed as he landed.

_Long time no see, boss,_ Blackjack greeted his friend

"Good to see you too Blackjack. Now I know it's on the opposite side of the country, but you're an awesome horse so how do you feel about flying to Boston?" Percy was hoping Blackjack wouldn't mind doing this, "I'll get you a dozen boxes of doughnuts?"

_Make that 2 and we have a winner boss, if you promise the doughnuts, I'll get you there in 2 hours._

Thanking the gods that Blackjack's wants for doughnuts overpowered any thought of fatigue he promised Blackjack and hopped on.

The flight to Boston was, surprisingly, very quiet. Not a single monster tried to attack and not a plane was in sight. Blackjack landed near a doughnut shop and trotted up to the drive-thru

"Don't you think that this would look weird? They probably would see a kid on a horse and that wouldn't make much sense in Boston. Actually, that wouldn't make sense in most of America."

_Nonsense boss, the mortals wouldn't see me as a horse, I'm far too cool for that. They would probably see a super cool car that you're driving._

"Fine, just go through then."

"Uh, hi, can I get two dozen glazed doughnuts, please?"

"Sure, not a problem, just drive up to the pick-up & payment counter please," a bubbly voice came through the speaker.

A minute later Blackjack was ploughing through the boxes of doughnuts.

"Well, once you're done don't bother waiting for me, I could be quite a while before I come back," Percy told Blackjack as he finished the last of the doughnuts before adding to himself, "so where is forever twenty-one?

_Whatcha wanna go there for, boss? Need something for a special someone? _ Even though horses couldn't wiggle their eyebrows, it looked like Blackjack was.

"No, Magnus told me that there was an entrance to Valhalla in the shop."

_Whatever you say, boss, I got the doughnuts so I'm cool._

Percy said bye to Blackjack before wandering the streets, looking for the shop. He found the shop and ducked inside. He found the rack that Magnus described and ducked through. He came out inside a huge arcade room, with people playing pool with spears as cues. He went to the elevator in the arcade and went to the nineteenth floor.

It took Percy quite a while to find Magnus's room but he did eventually find it. He knocked on the door and awkwardly stood there, thinking that he should have prepared what to say on the two-hour "flight".

"Hang on, I'm coming," a voice came from within, "Percy? Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"I've had a vision of Loki about Ragnarok and he's taken Annabeth, no one has seen her at camp and neither has her dad," Percy gave Magnus a quick briefing on what Loki had said.

"Well, that's not good," Magnus started to say.

"No really? I thought everything was all dandy," Percy sarcastically cut in.

Magnus went around and told his friends what was happening and soon they were all out, relaxing in the lounge area of their floor.

"Nice to see ya, Percy," Alex greeted as he swung his legs over the single couch he was on, "not so nice conditions though, that's rough, dude."

They soon went to Helgi and Hunding to report to them what had come up and just as they finished, Heimdall's Ragnarok horn blew.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked. They all had a nervous and grim look.

"Ragnarok has come."

They all suddenly teleported to the hall where they had their meals. Everyone in Valhalla was there and they all looked confused. A second later, the gods appeared in full armour, looking equally confused.

The Norns appeared and spoke, "Loki has started Ragnorak, but many fates have been changed, he brought in something unexpected and this will change the course of that fates."

This was all said while the Norns were looking directly at Percy.

A blinding light overcame everything and when it was gone, they were all on the battlefield that Magnus and the gods were on last year. Everyone had armour, everyone but Percy. Percy had gotten kitted with extra swords and daggers, rather than the armour that the rest had.

Before anyone had any time to register what happened, a warcry came from over the hills, followed by the sound of an army rushing up the hill. Ragnorak has come.

Before long, swords clashed and cries of pain and rage could be heard. Percy was surprised that the weapons he got were also made of what looked to be celestial bronze, and even more so when the monsters started to fall. He started to pick up the intensity, and similar to the battle with Hyperion, he had a small personal hurricane surrounding him, knocking off the monsters off their feet. He was a madman on the field, anything that came close died, simple. It was brutal but Percy didn't care, he only wanted to get Annabeth back safely and if he had to get through the monsters, he had to go through them, no matter how brutal it was he had to. He needed Annabeth.

Loki decided that that was a good time to show up. He appeared in a clearing, standing on a stage with Annabeth in chains.

"Magnus," Loki's voice rolled across the field and the fighting stopped, all turned to face him, "as you can see, I have escaped. You will also notice that I have your cousin here and if you don't back down along with your friends, she will die."

Magnus didn't want to stop and he wasn't going to make his friends stop, they would just get killed then so that was pointless, but he also wanted Annabeth safe. He then saw Percy in the corner of his eyes and he was shaking with rage, he looked like he was going to explode soon. Realising this Magnus caught the eyes of his friends and had a silent discussion. They weren't happy but they understood what he was planning. He then caught Percy's attention and gave a subtle nod, it wasn't much but Percy got the meaning. How? Magnus wasn't sure but he knew that Percy understood.

"Okay Loki, my floormates and I will stop fighting, but do you promise that we will be spared and that Annabeth will be spared?" Magnus knew they weren't but he needed to be convincing. The gods and the rest of Valhalla looked betray, they weren't expecting this but they didn't need to so Magnus ignored the looks

"Oh yes, just put your weapons down and back down to the sides," Loki seemed surprised but he didn't question it, it just made things easier. Magnus and his friends complied and as they got to the edge of the battle Magnus cast an invisible shield of healing, using his powers to make sure that his friends would heal no matter what.

"Ah Magnus, so naive, did you really think that I would not hurt you or Annabeth, such stupidity," Loki couldn't help but smile at this.

"We won't fight you but you might want to check who is in the battlefield," now Magnus was smiling and this caused Loki to get nervous, his eyes flocking the field. His face then paled when he saw Percy inching his way to Loki, riptide dragging on the ground behind him, leaving a clean line cut through the dirt and stone.

"Oh fuck, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Loki started to panic as Percy gained a sadistic smile, his sword dragging behind him just added to the sadistic effect.

"That dream was a mistake, you must remember that we also have magic, in the greek and roman side of mythology, a pegasus can help tremendously in getting me here," Loki may have had a monologue in the vision, now was Percy's turn, short but deadly serious, "you touch her, _you _die."

"Is that a threat?" Loki tried for a laugh but it came out weak and shaky, "are you threatening a god?"

"I've been known for that, but think of this as a promise," Percy never stopped walking and he was close to Loki now.

Annabeth, hearing this conversation, snapped her head up. Her eyes started to tear when she saw Percy, she prayed to her mother, to the council, to all the gods, that she would be safe and with Percy.

Getting tired of the conversation, Percy pulled out a sword from his new collection, focused his power on it, then stabbed it into the ground, causing a massive shockwave to flow through enemy lines, leaving the einherjar and gods untouched, yet causing mayhem to the enemies. The ones closer to Percy got launched into the air from the tremendous power display from Percy. Then everything started to get dark, thunder rolled in, constantly booming. The rain started to fall, getting harder every second. The gods turned to Thor, thinking this was his doing but he was staring at Percy, surprised.

Percy lost the sadistic grin, he lost all emotion on his face. He started to prowl to Loki, the last few feet of space disappearing. Loki was in shock and couldn't move. Everyone was frozen in shock Percy realised as he neared Loki, one foot of space between them.

A blood-curdling scream cut the still air as Percy stabbed anaklusmos straight through Loki. Just as quick as he stabbed him, anaklusmos was out and swung straight towards Loki's head. This snapped Loki out of his shock and he teleported away from Percy, appearing in his signature battle armour with two arm-length daggers. He appeared to be ready but one look in his eyes and you could tell he was worried. He couldn't get any help as they were either all killed by Percy's powerful storm, or cleaned out by the gods and einherjar. They were all just standing there, not wanting to risk their lives after getting told that their fates were gonna be changed by what Loki brought, and it was clear that it was for the better of the gods. Loki brought his two swords up and got in a fight stance but it was all pointless, Percy seemed to vanish then reappear right in front of Loki. He pushed hard, causing Loki to go on the defence, his strikes were getting quicker and Loki was having a hard time keeping up with the furious attacks. A cut appeared on his face, drawing blood. Then another. And another. It was getting too hard for Loki so he flashed away again, this time when he came back he had Fenrir with him. Fenrir growled at Percy then launched at him. This seemed to be a more matched battle, both getting hits. The fight was going on and Loki never stopped flashing around, waiting for an opening to strike. Again, Percy released another wave of energy and this time it was constantly repeating. It forced everyone into a circle around the three of them, not allowing anyone else to get close to them. This caused everyone to just stand there and watch. While this was all happening, Magnus snuck around to free Annabeth. Just as the final chain popped, Loki found an opening. Or he thought he did, as he lunged to Percy, Percy spun and dismembered Loki's right arm in one fluid stroke. Just as this happened Fenrir launched at Percy and tore off his left arm. But when he did that Percy flicked his left arm up, hiding a hidden dagger in his hand and plunged it into the brains of Fenrir. Fenrir collapsed onto the ground, Percy's left arm in the mouth of the wolf. Loki knew he was in a losing battle so while Percy was distracted he threw his second dagger. Not a Percy though, at Annabeth. Neither Percy nor Annabeth was expecting this so it hit the intended target, instantly killing her. By now Percy's attention was back on Loki and as she fell, he changed. The storm returned, this time stronger. Lightning struck from the skies, Percy directed it at Loki. He couldn't control lightning but he could give it a path to travel to, he condensed pure water around the path he wanted it to go, water being an insulator without any minerals in it, and funnelled it straight to Loki. He then started to sense for any water to change nearby, however, he went into a state like he was in Tartarus, able to control anything that was liquid. He found Loki's blood and slowly started to heat it. Loki started to writhe in pain and just as he was about to give up, Percy rapidly dropped the temperature of his blood, to a semi-frozen state, causing the blood to internally rip apart Loki as it got forcefully pushed around his body. It then got superheated again and this time Percy didn't stop, he kept going the screams of Loki being music to his ears.

"I promised you Loki, touch her and you die, well, now you die."

Percy continued to heat the blood, he started to push the blood through the tears in the capillaries, into the lungs causing Loki to also start to drown in his own blood. Percy drew out all of the liquid inside Loki's vital organs and brains, all while still heating his blood even further. Just to make Loki pay even further, Percy condensed the water vapour in the air surrounding Loki and pressurized it to Loki.

All while this was happening, Percy's vision started to turn red and at first, he thought that it was from his rage but as some red liquid started to drip down his face and onto the ground he realised that it was blood, blood was starting to pour out of his eyes. He then started to taste blood in his mouth, a very distinct flavour that he had gotten used to through all the hardships and battles he had been through. All of this was because he was starting to reach his mortal limit and if he continued to use his powers, he would likely, best case, pass out or, worst case, he would self-combust.

Despite the fact that he was now bleeding heavily from his eyes and mouth and his life was at risk, Percy continued to use his powers to torture Loki, torture Loki to the point that any lesser being would have been broken by now. Loki started to writhe within his invisible prison of pressure, the pain pushing him past the breaking point of any being now. Just as Loki started to scream in agony, it all went silent.

_POP_

The super-heated Loki imploded due to all the pressure from the water and blood. Before the blood could go anywhere the water compacted into a tiny sphere, and in the centre of the sphere was the remains of Loki. Throughout the entire process, Loki had never stopped screaming and while this didn't bother Percy, it scarred the rest of the people on the field. They may have been saved from their fate, but was this much better, the vision of Loki's death was absolutely horrendous to everyone there? Percy then proceeded to freeze the water surrounding Loki's remains, creating an ice capsule around it. The entire time Percy had started to fatigue but the adrenaline made him not realise this and when his body finally caught up with him, he collapsed in the centre of the battlefield, surrounded by the blood pool around him, the lack of blood in his body causing him to go light-headed in his last few moments of consciousness.

* * *

**AN: Instead of writing a new chapter, I decided to add and remove some stuff from the stories because I had just finished writing a story for my school work and wasn't really motivated to create a new chapter so I decided that I would at least go through the chapters and tweak them. Not sure when the new chapter is gonna come out because I'm not sure how to continue with what I started for the next chapter, please leave a review, love y'all and peace.**

** Error 404 Redirect out**


End file.
